Too Bright
by sk987
Summary: Originally published under a former name. A little sweet drabble with a mature theme about Luna and Dean. MA for a reason.


This is far from my first fan fiction or work of fiction, but it's the first I've posted on . It's drabble through and through, but it was an easy stress reliever. And with Luna Lovegood in the picture, it can only be fun! It's rated MA for a reason, so please continue only if you're interested.

You pressed a hand to your face, putting strong pressure on your closed eyes, attempting to get rid of the headache that had plagued you since being rescued from the Malfoy mansion's dungeon by the loving house-elf Dobby. You had been Mr. Ollivander's cellmate for several long weeks before your release; the dungeon was always kept in darkness, so you had rarely seen light in almost a month and half. Now, the constant light at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur Weasley's home, was hurting your eyes no matter how much you tried to accustom yourself to it.

Currently, you were sitting on the edge of the cliff where the plateau Shell Cottage perched upon immediately met the ocean almost thirty feet below you. Although there was no path down to the ocean, it was possible to climb down if you possessed a pair of sturdy shoes. As such, you had only the clothes that Fleur had lent you, the two of you being approximately the same size. Fleur was taller than you, for sure, so she had magically shortened the legs of the jeans you wore, making them a perfect fit. The sweater you wore well-equipped you for the balmy days and cold nights at Shell Cottage.

The countdown had begun until you would be taken to Bill's Auntie Muriel's house, where you would be safe with the rest of the Weasley family, including your best friend, Ginny Weasley. In no less than a week you would be moved, as soon as Mr. Ollivander was well enough to travel. He had been locked in the Malfoy's dungeon for almost a year when you had joined him. It was scarcely hours after Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Dean Thomas had joined you in the cell that you had made your escape. All of you were currently crowded in Shell Cottage, and the close quarters were what had driven you to your cliffside refuge.

You cast your eyes seaward as you rolled your new wand between your fingers, tracing the runes worked into the springy willow bark and following the length of the wand with your fingertips. Your eyes throbbed as you tried to force them to adjust to the dazzling light of the reflection of the sunset on the calm waters.

By the time the sun had set completely and dusk was settling in, your concentration had only served to worsen the knifing pain in your head. You tucked your wand into your blonde ponytail to keep it on hand and yet out of the way and dropped your head into your hands. Closing your eyes to give them a chance to recover from the hours of light you had been subjected to, your thoughts turned to your father, to Hogwarts, and to those few you counted friends.

You hadn't moved from your position on the cliff for a long while when footsteps signaled someone's approach. You didn't look up until the person had settled themselves next to you. When you finally glanced up, your pale eyes met the deep chocolate ones of Dean Thomas. You were surprised to see him. When Bill of Fleur sent someone to fetch you, it was usually Hermione or Fleur herself.

In response to your quizzical glance, Dean inclined his head at you slightly and spoke in his deep voice, "We've been looking for you for about an hour. We couldn't find you for dinner, so we ate without you. I saved you a plate, though. It's waiting inside. I figured you would be here, so I came to get you. Bill and Fleur are worried that you've been captured again. When I spotted you I let them know I'd come get you."

"I'm surprised they were worried about me. I'm just Loony Luna. I do fucked-up things and say fucked-up things and go fucked-up places." You couldn't keep the bitterness and cynicism out of your voice, and your vocabulary took Dean by surprise.

"You really think that's what we think about you?"

"I know it's what a lot of people think. They've said as much to my face. Didn't use many different words, either. I'm just a crackpot fool to them."

"Not to me."

You looked at Dean in surprise. "Really"

He nodded. "I can see how a lot of people see that. But the things you do just make you more endearing. The things you say let people know you aren't afraid to believe in a time where no one has the hope to even believe in themselves. The places you go aren't 'fucked-up.' This place, for instance, is calm, whimsical, peaceful, beautiful. It's like a personification of you." His eyes had dropped to his hands, where they lay, fingers twined, on his knees.

You just stared at him for a moment. Then, in a small voice, trembling slightly, "That's really what you think?"

He nodded again, daring to glance up at you before casting his eyes out to the ocean. "Those of us that know you for you, we don't think what everyone else does. We've seen the real Luna Lovegood. And I know I like it. You're a breath of fresh air to us. Your lightheartedness, your smiles, your dreamy glances- they remind us that there's still good in this world, no matter how hopeless our situation seems."

You were speechless. "I can't believe Ginny gave you up."

Dean blushed. His dark skin grew darker in the falling light, and your shoulders brushed as he shifted slightly. "Ginny never really wanted me. I was just a way to take the mickey out of her bloody brothers. She's always had it for Harry, no matter what she pretends. She's in love."

"Were you in love with her?" You clapped your hand over your mouth, regretting it as soon as the words left your mouth. "I'm sorry."

Dean laughed lightly. "You're fine, Luna. No, I wasn't in love with her. I cared a great deal for her, but I couldn't justify letting myself fall in love with her when she was so obviously in love with Harry. If her heart had been in our relationship, then I could have very easily fallen in love with her. She's just got this confidence about her that was very sexy."

"Was?"

"I can't look at her as sexy or beautiful anymore because I know how bad she has it for Harry. It would be like a betrayal."

You cocked your head and nodded as you acknowledged the truth in that statement. "I see what you mean. Ginny has something that will make people fall for her. She's beautiful, strong, and she knows what she wants. I know it's appealing. It's what guys go for."

"Not all guys."

"Most guys."

"Most guys," he agreed with a chuckle. "But occasionally, you get those blokes who go out of their way to find someone who will make them laugh and will always surprise them, even years later when most relationships fade away into routine and boredom. Those blokes are the ones that are worth it. They think for themselves, and they aren't afraid to go after what they want."

"Are you one of those blokes, Dean?"

He leaned back on his elbows in the sea grass and looked up at the sky. Clouds were starting to form out at sea, and only a few stars were visible. "I think I am. I get bored easily. And I tend to take things too seriously. I know what I want in a girl, and I think I know where I can find it. The only problem I have is getting those girls to look at me as anything more than a friend."

"I'm sure they do. You just haven't found one that's not afraid to speak for herself."

"But I have. She just doesn't realize it that I'm interested in her. The situation we're in isn't exactly good for starting relationships."

Your heart leapt. Could he really be saying what you think he is? Could Dean really be interested in you? You took a chance. After all, you were one of those girls who isn't afraid to go after what she wants. "You don't know that she hasn't looked, Dean. You could be pleasantly surprised."

At that, you leaned in suddenly and brushed his jawbone with your lips before hopping to your feet. You slowly started walking back to Shell Cottage in the darkness, leaving Dean sitting on the cliff in shock. You were in shock, as well. You were rarely that forward. Blunt, yes. Forward, not really. 'It must have been a Wrackspurt making my thoughts muddled. Oh well,' you thought to yourself. 'It's only one more week we have to live so close together. Once we get to Muriel's it will be easier to avoid him if necessary.'

You hadn't heard Dean approaching behind you, so you yelped a little when a firm hand grabbed your elbow and spun you around. He pulled you tight to his body and kissed you full on lips just after you registered who it was. You were rigid with surprise for a moment, then your body melted into his kiss. One of his hands was resting on your lower back, the other was on your neck, his fingertips brushing your hair. You weren't sure what to do with your hands, so you lifted them up to wrap your arms around his neck.

He was so much taller than you that he was stooped at an awkward angle, and you got up on your toes as much as possible to ease the strain on his neck. He sensed you trying to help, and he lowered both arms to your waist and lifted you up off your feet to bring you up to his level. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his hips to keep from falling.

You hadn't yet broken the kiss and the two of you were fast running out of breath. Instead of breaking away, you opened your mouth to the gentle probe of his tongue and was surprised by the shyness with which he began to explore your mouth. Your hands wound themselves into his curls and you let your mouth explore his. He withdrew his tongue and you experimentally nipped his bottom lip with your teeth. He gasped and kissed you even harder, his arms holding your body tight against him. He was crushing you to him, and your breath grew shorter as the kiss continued.

Your lips slowed their movements until the two of you broke apart, breathing hard. You slowly opened your eyes and saw Dean looking at you apprehensively. You grinned. "Wow," you whispered.

"Wow," he echoed. He slowly let you slide down his body until your feet touched the ground.

You regained your balance slowly, and even after you were sure on your feet, Dean still hadn't released his hold on you. He was still staring at you. "I am one of those blokes, Luna. And I think I've found what I want."

You looked up at him curiously. "Me?"

He nodded. "You."

And he kissed you again.

The two of you finally made it into Shell Cottage around 11 that evening. Everyone was in bed save for Bill, who was reading by candlelight at the kitchen table. You blushed brightly as Bill surveyed the two of you, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm glad Dean found you, Luna. We were worried for a little while. Your dinner is on the stove. It should be hot still. I just reheated it a few minutes ago. Goodnight you two." Bill got up and left the room.

"He knows, doesn't he?" you whispered to Dean.

"Probably," he laughed. "But it doesn't make much of a difference, does it? Bill is trustworthy. He's not going to spread it around the cottage that we snogged."

His words brought you down to earth. "We were snogging!" you gasped. "That was the last thing I thought we'd be doing. I'd hoped for it, yes, but I didn't think it would ever happen!"

"You hoped for it?"

You blushed. "Yes. I've liked you for a long time, Dean. Since you and Ginny were together."

He was shocked, truly shocked. "I had no idea," he murmured, reaching out to stroke your face.

Your eyes closed at the touch of his calloused fingertips on your cheekbone. His fingers caressed your ear, jaw and temple as he moved closer to you. His breath was warm on your face as he whispered that he wished he had known earlier.

"Would it have made a difference?" you wondered aloud as Dean bent down to graze his lips along your jaw line and neck.

"It would have made a world of difference," he said into the flesh of your neck, causing you to shudder. "I would have gotten up the courage to do this a lot sooner. I would have taken this chance when we were still together in school, when we had a better chance at being together. Before I had to go on the run."

"We can have our chance now," you whispered into his hair, kissing his temple lightly as his lips peppered your neck with kisses. "Are you sure you want to take it, Dean?"

"Absolutely."

On your way out the door, Dean had grabbed several blankets from the closet. The two of you walked to the large shed on the property. It was empty save for gardening tools and a few empty boxes. Dean spread out the blankets on the floor to cushion it a little and the two of you sat down.

Your lips immediately met his and you kissed for along time before Dean pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling him. You laughed breathily as he trailed kisses down to your neck, his face brushing the collar of your sweater as his hands moved in circles on the small of your back.

You inched your hands up the sleeves of his t-shirt to feel the muscles of his arms flexing as he wrapped his arms tighter around you. He slid his hands under the hem of your sweater to caress your bare waist. You shivered slightly as he inched your sweater up slightly.

"Luna- can- can I?"

In response you lifted your arms up and let him pull off your sweater. He slid it up your body slowly, his eyes glued to your pale flesh as he slowly exposed more of it. Before he could look at you properly, you tugged his shirt off as well, surprising yourself at your own audacity. His gaze locked on yours for a moment before he let his eyes trail down your small shoulders to the slope of your breasts from your collarbones, your dark green bra, and the pale plane of your stomach. Your eyes were following the cuts of his muscles as his eyes roved over your body. His arms were strong but not bulky, his chest smooth and his abdomen muscles visible under his dark skin. In contrast to his dark-as-night body, your moon-pale flesh glowed against his skin as you traced a line down his body from collarbone to navel.

Your touch freed him to raise his hands to your body. He ran his hands up from your waist to the bottoms of your breasts, almost afraid to touch them. You guided his hands to them, forcing him to cup them through the fabric. He kneaded your breasts gently and you let your head fall back and your eyes fall closed. His hands grew bolder and you pulled your wand from your hair and pulled out the rubber band that held it up, letting your blonde waves cascade down your back. He continued to manipulate your breasts, your nipples peaking into hard nubs at his touch. You reached behind you and unclasped your bra one handedly, letting the thin fabric fall from your body. Dean gasped at the sight of your pale breasts bared before him and surged forward to capture a nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicked over the hard nub and you moaned, arching your body towards him.

He leaned forward suddenly, laying you down on your back gently, your hair cascading over the blankets. He lowered his head to your breasts and suckled the sensitive flesh, palming the other as he settled himself over you gently, careful not to put much of his weight on you. He slowly kissed down lower, abandoning your breasts to trail his lips over your stomach and to dart his tongue into your navel, making you giggle.

You bucked your hips up at him a little and he got the message, unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them down your legs and tossing them aside. He laughed low in his throat when he saw the little hippogriffs that patterned the small swatch of cloth that covered your mound. You grinned at him when he looked up at you and you cocked your head and nodded. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of your panties and pulled them off quickly. His breath caught in his throat as he saw your hairless lips and the wetness of your arousal that glinted on your body. He surged up your body to kiss you hard, tongue tangling with yours as he spread your legs with one hand.

He kissed down your body again, with purpose this time, and settled between your legs. He spread your legs wider and you drew them up a little to further expose your body and he growled deep in his throat. You gasped loudly and jerked involuntarily as his tongue slid between your swollen lips aiming directly for your sensitive clit. You moaned loudly as he caressed your nub with ease, swirling his tongue then and suckling you now. Your hands buried themselves in his hair as he drove you out of this world with his tongue. Your body began to spasm as he slid a finger into you for the first time and you orgasmed around his digit and against his tongue, crying out his name and gasping.

Dean wiped his face on the blankets and got up on his knees. "Luna? What-"

You cut him off. "Shag me, Dean. Now."

"Are you sure? We can stop. I'm okay."

"No. Shag me." You sat up and reached for his belt, undoing it swiftly and pulling his jeans and boxers down. He kicked them off and your eyes widened as his mammoth erection sprang out to greet you. It was huge to your inexperienced eye, around ten or eleven inches of thick flesh. Without pause you reached forward and wrapped your hand around his thickness, pumping your hand. Dean's eyes fell closed, but they snapped open when you suddenly popped his head into your mouth. You pushed more of him into your mouth and Dean groaned. You sucked hard and then suddenly pulled away.

"Shag me. Now!"

Dean readily complied, pushing you down onto your back and settling himself between your legs. You were wide open, wet and ready for him. He positioned himself against you, sliding his head up and down your slit, teasing you. You gasped his name impatiently and he stopped teasing. He positioned himself again and started to push forward. He slid in a few inches and paused. "Are you sure, Luna?"

You nodded, and he thrust into you quickly. You both cried out in pleasure and he pumped in and out, going deeper with each stroke, until he could fit no more in. Your body had only taken in seven or eight inches of his length, but you wanted all of him. You lifted your legs up to your chest, and as Dean thrust again, he filled you another couple of inches. He still wasn't in you completely, like you wanted so badly.

"Harder, Dean, please! I want all of you inside me." You moaned as he complied, thrusting hard, bruising your flesh. You bit down on his neck as his teeth found your shoulder and he thrust harder, your breasts bouncing with the impact.

His fingers dug into your hips as you arched up against him, his name on your lips, eyes falling closed. He kissed you hard, teeth tugging on your lower lip. You wound your arms around his neck and he tangled one of his hands in your hair, holding your face to his as his thrusts slowed slightly to a strong, steady pace, going deep inside you only to pull out almost completely before venturing back in.

Your legs settled around his hips and you locked your ankles behind his back, causing his pubic bone to rub against your swollen clit, driving you wild. Your aching breasts were pressed tightly against his muscular chest as he peppered kisses over your shoulders and throat. He was supporting himself on his elbows, stretched tight like a bow above you as your bodies moved in sync, his hands in your hair and on your back. Your skin glowed against his as the two of you rocked to your own rhythm as the two of you spiraled higher into ecstasy.

You cried out wordlessly and tensed in his arms as your orgasm took over, toes curling and hips bucking wildly. The feeling of you pulsing around him and moving within his arms was too much for Dean to take and he gasped out your name before spurting deep within you, bathing your womb with heat.

The two of you collapsed against each other, gasping.

"Bloody hell," Dean breathed against the crook of your neck, his words hot against your oversensitive skin.

"I agree," you murmered, dreamily.

Sleep followed.

I don't flame others, so don't flame me.


End file.
